Lover Taken
by Abby Queen of Caff-Pow
Summary: A Psycho from Ryan’s past escapes from prison to have a little ‘fun’ with him. Will the team find him in time or will Eric and Horatio loose him forever? Slash MMM More detailed warning inside
1. The Bird and the Worm

**Disclaimer: **The Day I own CSI of Any kind… You'll know trust me. It would be a PURELY slash affair. And Speed would be alive!!!!! mumblesevilpeoplemumbles cries

**Summary:** A Psycho from Ryan's past escapes from prison to have a little 'fun' with him. Will the team find him in time or will Eric and Horatio loose him forever?

**Warnings:**Slight OOC, Rape, torture (emotionally and physically), Threesome Relationship. Some parts of this story get a little weird, don't blame me blame the evil lazy bunnies that live in my head. AU Speed's alive. Woot!! Don't hate me this is my first CSI Story and I have NY and LV in the works.

**Speed:** You are so dramatic.

**Rena:** SPEEDIE!!!!!glomps

**Speed:** Yeah yeah yeah you brought me back, although I'm not the main character.

**Rena:** I know, but I'm working on a different story for you though. I blame the bunnies!!

**Speed:** You do that.

**Rena:** You're mean to me!!!cries

**Speed:** Seriously stop crying!!! I'm sorry ok I AM SORRY!!!hugs distraught author

**Rena:** YAY!! Apology accepted. On with the Story.

Lover Taken

Ch.1 The Bird and The Worm

Pain. That was the first thing that went through his head. He struggled to open his eyes. When he finally did get them open a bright light assaulted his brown-green orbs. He groaned and closed his eyes. A few seconds later the lights dimmed. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a darkly painted room in a bed, which definitely wasn't his. His no longer blurry vision noticed that someone was standing in the corner.

"Glad to see you finally woke up. I started to think I may have hit you too hard." A voice said from the far corner. The voice made his heart speed up and his breath to freeze in his lungs. He knew that voice all too well. It's the voice attached to the man who haunts his dreams, warping them into twisted nightmares, which turn into flashback of the worst days of his life, days filled with pain, torture, humiliation, and most of all fear and hopelessness.

Crime LabEric ran through the hall of the Lab towards Horatio's office. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and he couldn't find Ryan. He got to Horatio's office and opened the door. Horatio looked up from his paperwork and saw the look of worried love in his younger co-worker/lover's face.

"Have you seen Ryan since we left the house?" Eric asked. Ryan didn't have to be in until 8: 30 a.m. that day, while Eric and Horatio had to be in at 7:00 a.m. They had left him at the house, the one they had purchased mid-last year; he was in the middle of his daily OCD morning ritual.

"No, I haven't Eric." Horatio said looking at the clock, by now Ryan should have been well into work on the case he'd been working on yesterday. "Just calm down. Let's try his phone." Horatio said. He pressed the speed dial for Ryan's phone. The voice that answered him was not at all who he expected. "Who is this?" Horatio said putting the phone on speaker.

"There's no need to know that seeing as you'll find it out eventually anyway. As you can tell I have your youngest lover, Mr. Caine… Mr. Delko. Yes, I know about your relationship. I've been watching you. Speaking of which Say Hi, Ry-Ry." The mystery man said.

Shuffling sounds, whimpers, muffled Screams

Shuddering and shallow breaths came through the phone. "Horatio, Eric. Проверьте Файл шесть, два, три, четыре, восемь- …" Ryan said before he was cut off. The faint sounds of an argument filtered through the phone. The next sound made their stomach drop and their blood boil. A scream of pure agony, clear as day along with the word 'Help' was heard before the line went dead.

DON'T KILL ME!! Blame the BUNNIES!!! THEY MADE ME DO IT!!! FOR ALL THE FLAMERS OF STORIES LIKE THESE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU. EVERYTIME YOU FLAME A STORY AN ANGEL LOSES THEIR WINGS AND FALLS TO HELL BURING IN THE ETERNAL FLAME OF DAMNATION BEGGING PLEADING SCREAMING FOR ICE WATER. That is all. For all the nice people if you want more review review review!!!. CYA!!!


	2. Running Up That Hill

**Disclaimer: Look at ch.1**

**Ryan:** You know you're evil right?

**Rena: **Yes possibly.looks innocent

**Ryan: **I like that.hugs

**Rena: **Awestome!! Wanna help thank our loverly reviewers? P.S. I promise to make up for all that happens to you in future chapters.

**Ryan: **OK!!!

**RENA&RYAN: **THANX To wolferox, AlexCurtis, Kate McT, & Elemental flair!!  Hope you like the **LONGER **update.

Ch. 2 Running up that Hill

The two C.S.I.'s stood there shocked until the situation really hit them. It hit hard, like a ton of bricks. Eric's breathing started to hitch and his hand grasped at Horatio's, few people knew Eric had stressed-induced asthma. Horatio hurriedly sat him on the sofa and grabbed his inhaler from his desk. Eric took deeps puffs and started to take slow deep breaths.

"Breathe Eric, slow, deep, steady." Horatio said coaching him slowly.

"What…are…we…gonna do…H?" Eric asked between short breaths and coughs.

"I don't know Eric. I think we need to take the team and see if we can find anything at the house and we are going to check all the cases that start with 62348-, that involve Ryan. See if anyone was recently released." Horatio said thoughtfully.

Horatio, Eric, and Ryan's House

Speed processed the living room, and found signs of a struggle and Calliegh found some blood on the counter and the floor of the kitchen.

"Speed, Callie? What have you found?" Horatio asked as he walked in. Eric was at the lab going through all the cases Ryan had been mainly involved in including the ones from when he was on patrol that will start with those numbers.

"Well, I found signs of a struggle in the living room, leading towards the kitchen" Speed announced as calmly as he could. Since Ryan had come to the team after he was shot, they had become partners-in-crime. Alexx's babies. They were like brothers.

"I found blood on the floor and the counter. There is a small collection of blood on the edge of the counter, a partial bloody handprint on the floor with a trail of gravitational drops. It's leading towards the back door. Ryan definitely put up a fight, so the kidnapper might have pushed him; he hit his head and tried to get away." Calliegh said.

"Ryan must've dropped before he got to the door and then he was taken." Speed added.

Horatio got a call soon after. "Hello…yes…ok…on our way…bye." Horatio hung up the phone and looked at them. "A suspicious package was left at the front desk of the lab. It's about Ryan."

Crime Lab

Everyone that mattered was in the A/V lab. There had been nothing tying anyone in particular to Ryan's kidnapping as of yet. The package contained a D.V.D. that was currently being started. The first image on the screen made everyone gasp. Ryan was unconscious, blindfolded, naked, and tied spread eagle to the posts on the large bed. A few moments into the video he started to stir. A man whose face was covered by the shadow of the room appeared. He pulled out a jagged looking blade and slid it over Ryan's cut, burn, and bruise covered body.

The scream that resonated from the video clenched at everyone's hearts. The video was just a piece of his torture. The serrated edges of the blade sliced through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. He screamed as it cut into an already bloody thigh. He knew from their last encounter that this wasn't the worst to come. The blindfold was taken off and he could feel the dampness on his cheeks from the tears that had leaked out in his pain. Moments later there was something cold, hard, and large against his entrance.

Shock and fear resonated in his eyes. He screamed until his lungs gave out. His captor laughed as he thrust the obtrusive piece of metal into him, blood sliding down his thighs. The malice in the eyes of his captor made him shiver pressing the jabbed pipe deeper. The pain kept inching higher and higher till his body could take no more and the sweet darkness took him in. "Hope you enjoyed the show," said the faceless voice of Ryan's captor before the camera was shut off.

There was an extremely pregnant silence resonating through the room. Unbridled rage, sadness and deep thoughts of slow pain followed by death went through the minds of all the people in that room. The silence was broken as someone ran into the room breathing heavy from the exertion. Glares promising death were shot his way, making him freeze, but the looks changed as they recognized who it was. The looks changed to haunted and apologetic.

"What do you have Kai?" Horatio asked the young man who had joined the lab not too long ago.

"I've got your guy. His name is Marcus Pietas. He was just released on probation. He was sentenced to 70 yrs for 3 counts of rape, kidnapping, and assault-and-battery, 2 counts of murder and the attempted murder of rookie police officer Ryan Wolfe. His last statement before he was taken to jail was, "When I get out we'll pick up were we left off. That was 8 years ago. I'll let you guess who his judge was." Kai said in almost one breath.

REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I'll LOVVE YOU FOREVER!!!


	3. Ride the Wings of Pestilence

**Disclaimer: **see ch.1

**Calliegh & Rena: ** For all our loverly reviewers parts this chapter may or may not get us banned from so sorry if it does. We have this story on two other site but they are not as responsive as you guys are. So let's hope it doesn't happen.

**Rena:** Hope you like this is a pretty long chap.

**Horatio: **You're having way to much fun torturing Ryan you know that? Don't you.

**Rena: **No I'm not…Okay a little. I can't help it it's the way my brain works.

**Horatio:** Anyway on with the story and all it's evil slashyness.

**Ch.3 Ride the Wings of Pestilence **

Crime Lab

"That's good work Kai." Eric said regaining his precarious composure.

"Does it say where he lives now?" Speed asked also regaining his composure, just as everyone else had.

"Yeah, actually. He lives on 1362 Paris Rd." Kai said.

"That's a pretty ritzy place for a recently released ex-con."Alexx said suspiciously.

"Maybe he's got friends in high places, who don't have a problem with his activities." Horatio said thoughtfully. Then it hit him. He walked over to the computer and typed in 'Marcus Pietas' and then clicked the 'Known Associates/Relatives' tab of the profile. He scrolled down until he found what he was looking for.

"Jack Pirates, the man who apparently owns the house Marcus now resides in. He was this big time lawyer out of Las Vegas, turned import/export C.E.O. after his father died. It was a case I worked a while ago he was killed by his mistress and his will gave everything to his son. Marcus is his half- brother." Horatio said.

"He also has a house and 30 odd warehouses within various miles from where Marcus lives" Eric read over Horatio's shoulder.

"Then let's see about Mr. Pirates, Maybe we can get a warrant and find Ryan." Calliegh said.

1482 Park Federal 

Pain went through his body as the whip tore across the tender flesh of his back, thighs, and ass. He cried out as it criss-crossed across the previous ones. All at once it stopped and he felt Marcus walk up behind him. He stood toes barely touching the cold cement floor, his arms outstretched above him, chained to the ceiling. He stood there, not that he had a choice, to stop the world around him from spinning and making him throw up his mostly non-existent stomach contents.

Marcus came around to his front and grabbed his face and forced his tongue down Ryan's throat, his rancid breath making Ryan choke and gag. Marcus pulled away and slapped him hard across the face. He felt the split lip well with blood and as is dribbled down his chin, there was Marcus licking at it with a look of pure sadistic pleasure in his eyes.

"What have I told you about that Ry-Ry?" Marcus berated Ryan.

Ryan let out a broken, low mutter of "It only makes it worse." He'd been in this warehouse for a little over a day and Marcus had broken him like he had before, what seemed like just yesterday though it was years ago.

Ryan hadn't noticed that Marcus had moved behind him until he felt the still slick piece of steel at his hip and the tip of Marcus's member at the opening of his abused channel. He tensed and gasped instinctively as Marcus thrust into him dry while at the same time cutting him across the hip causing him to scream even louder. Marcus started to pump his organ. He had 'slipped' Ryan some pink pills to make sure he would cum, whether he wanted to or not. He wanted to add to his humiliation and to his feeling of worthlessness so when he decided to kill him he wouldn't care, he'd just want it all to stop.

As Marcus raped him for the, God only knew, how many times, he thought about what he had to lose. 'Eric. Horatio. Your house. Their love for you. Your love for them. That's what you have to lose. Don't let him take them away from you, or you from them. Don't forget what you were planning to do next month. Remember the rings, the promise you are finally ready to make.' A small flicker of life came back into his eyes at that. He was going to ask them to be his life partners, since they couldn't get married. 'If they say yeas you'll be the happiest man in the world, but if you die here, with this gu-bastard then you'll never know and you don't know what will happen t…' The internal pep talk with himself was cut short as he felt the air rush from his lungs. Marcus had punched him in the stomach and let the chains on his wrists loose letting him fall gracelessly to the floor doubled over in pain.

As he struggled for breath Marcus kicked him heavily bruised ribs of his left side and grabbed him by the throat. Ryan's hands instantly went to Marcus' trying to pull them from his swollen throat. "Who were you thinking about, you slut? Those bitches you call lovers? I told you their not coming. By the time they find you you'll be dead and on your way to the morgue. And then I'll send them to you in heaven, after fucking them and torturing them the way I'm doing you. Do you understand me Ry-Ry?" Marcus said spitting viciously. When he got no response from the still struggling C.S.I. he dragged him by his throat to the nearest wall. Pulling him up him chained him to it and thrust into Ryan in one movement. Ryan screamed breathlessly and soundlessly as his inner walls were torn open again as he was pounded into once again. As Ryan's body started to go numb and his vision started to spot, Marcus let go of his throat and Ryan took deep, uneven, and uneasy breaths. His body beaten, battered, and bloody tried to compensate and Ryan started to fade into blissful darkness, but a searing pain asserted itself into his shoulder. Marcus dug his nails into a cut on Ryan's shoulder keeping him awake. Marcus twisted Ryan around in his restraints pushing his face into the wall and started to pound into him harder than before, pulling screams and pitiful moans from his unwilling body. When they both had cum he pulled from Ryan, and released the restraints making him drop unceremoniously to the ground. He started to beat Ryan.

1014 Milano Ave. 

Horatio was standing with Eric on the front porch of Jack Pirates resisting the extreme urge to break down the door. Moments later the door was opened and a tall man appeared at the door. "Yes? How may I help you…Officers?"

"Mr. Pirates, we are here about your brother Marcus Pietas. We need to know when was the last time you saw him." Horatio asked.

He looked around aggregately."I haven't seen him since yesterday. He said he was going to have fun with an old friend or something. I don't really know or care where he is now though. You might want to check his house or the closest warehouse." Jack said.

"Why would we check one of the warehouses that you own?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"He used to have parties in them, not like I could watch him 24/7. And I won't have him and his friends threatening my kids!"Jack said suddenly pissed.

"Well then is that permission to search the premises?" Horatio asked with a slight smirkish look to his face.

"Exactly. I knew it was a mistake getting him a place but, he was my brother, and he kept begging me when he called."Jack said frustrated.

"Well, if he cooperates then he'll go back to jail and learn his lesson, but if not then, we can't say what'll happen to him." Eric said as sincerely as possible though wanting to shoot the guy who had taken Ryan, straight to Hell.

As this was said, Horatio's phone rang and a feeling of dread settled into the pits of both C.S.I.s stomachs. "Hello….WHAT?...Are you sure it's like before?... OK. We're on our way." Horatio said looking shakily into Eric's eyes as they headed towards the Hummer.

"What's going on H?" Eric asked nervously.

"sigh He's sent another D.V.D." Horatio said sadly, with a barley hidden undertone of rage as he drove towards the lad.

Ok If I haven't been deleted yet it will take a while to update cause I have to do some serious upkeep with the next few chapters. Fair warning ch.4 is suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper short had to make it that way so it may be updated soon. Hope you love this as much as I do!! CYA!!!


	4. A Tout Le Monde Set Me Free

**Eric: **This is super short but hope you like it. Thanx to everyone who reviewed so far.

**Rena: **This is the beginning of the rescue for those who haven't figured it out.

**Eric: ** Ok on with the madness, cause if you don't mind I'd like my lover back so me and H can ravish him til he screams.

**Rena & Calliegh: **Can we watch

**Alexx & Horatio: **No!!!

**Rena & Calliegh: **DAMN!!!

**Everybody: **On with the story. Lyrics owned by Megadeth

Ch.4 A Tout Le Monde (Set Me Free)

A/V Lab- Crime Lab

The room was so tense that you could cut through it with a knife. Pure dread and unadulterated anger settled into the guts, hearts, and beings of all the people in that room. As the tape started the eyes stared into the face of the man who had taken one of their own.

"I know you know who I am by now, and probably talked to my Near-do-well brother. Never could keep his mouth shut."Marcus said into the screen. As he moved they saw a heavily bruised and beaten Ryan chained to that same bed as before. If it weren't for the chains, cuts, burns, and the bruises you'd think he was just sleeping. That's what made it worse.

"Aww doesn't he look just peaceful?" Marcus said comically. He was just fucking with their heads and that was a dangerous game to play. As he went rambling on about what he had done to Ryan, and what he thought of him, he didn't know was that there was a reflection bouncing off the window behind him.

"Stop the video." Horatio said. "Zoom in on the back." he said pointing to the window.

"Now I see it." Tyler said as he zoomed in, enhanced, and inverted the picture. It read 'Pirates delivery, Lunar Beach, Dept. 2'

"How many warehouses does Pirates own on Lunar Beach, Department 2?" Eric asked.

Tyler pulled up the records and smiled as he said, "he's only got one and its three miles from where Marcus lives.

"Thank you Tyler. Eric get Frank and tell him to bring some squad cars with him and meet us at 6436 Lunar Beach."Horatio said.

The chase is now one will they get there in time or will they lose Ryan to this sick bastard?

Told you it was short. I suggest you read the lyrics below it kinda fits the mood. Of the chapter.

**A Tout Le Monde (Set Me Free)**

_[feat. Cristina Scabbia_

Don't remember where I was  
I realized life was a game  
The more seriously I took things  
The harder the rules became  
I had no idea what it'd cost  
My life passed before my eyes  
I found out how little I accomplished  
All my plans denied

So as you read this know my friends  
I'd love to stay with you all  
Smile when you think of me  
My body's gone that's all

A tout le monde (To all the world)  
A tout mes amis (To all my friends)  
Je vous aime (I love you)  
Je dois partir (I have to leave)  
These are the last words  
I'll ever speak  
And they'll set me free

If my heart was still alive  
I know it would surely break  
And my memories left with you  
There's nothing more to say

Moving on is a simple thing  
What it leaves behind is hard  
You know the sleeping feel no more pain  
And the living are scarred

A tout le monde (To everybody)  
A tout mes amis (To all my friends)  
Je vous aime (I love you)  
Je dois partir (I have to leave)  
These are the last words  
I'll ever speak  
And they'll set me free

So as you read this know my friends  
I'd love to stay with you all  
Please smile, smile when you think about me  
My body's gone that's all

A tout le monde (To everybody)  
A tout mes amis (To all my friends)  
Je vous aime (I love you)  
Je dois partir (I have to leave)  
These are the last words  
I'll ever speak  
And they'll set me free


	5. This Could Be Anywhere in the World

**Ryan: **Can we hurry this up, this guy is mean & Twisted!!

**Rena: **Awww I know I'm sowwy!!! -huggles-

**Ryan: **It's okay let's get this over with. -huggs back-

**Marcus: **Well isn't this just a pretty site!!-all demented and evil-

**Ryan & Rena: **AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GUYS HELP US!!!

/Everybody comes out f nowhere Guns a blazin'/

**Calleigh: **Step away or I'll shoot you in the spine. You wanna be a para or a quadriplegic? -deadly-

**Eric & H: **We're gonna shoot you any way!! -deadly calm-

**Alexx:** Then I get to do the autopsy and trust me you'll feel it even in death!!!-devilish-

**Marcus:** You really think you can stop me? -shots ring out- /Marcus lies bleeding on the floor/

**Ryan & Rena:** Thanx you guys!!! -huggs everybody- On with the story

**Ch.5 This could be anywhere in the world**

He sat shivering in the corner on the bed, arms chained, but with enough slack to let him curl around himself. He flinched as a cold hand rubbed and carded through his hair. He couldn't really tell if the hand was cold or if it was just him. Suddenly the hand stopped and pulled his head up roughly by the hair. A small pitiful and painful sound escaped his throat.

"So... any last words Ry-Ry?," Marcus asked as he moved the blade of his switchblade across his throat gently, almost caringly. Down to his heart over his chest.

"Gg.go t-t-to-o Hell!!" Ryan said with a small but self-satisfied smirk.

Before the blade could push it's way into his gut, the sweet beautiful cherub sound of rescue cocked behind Marcus's head.

"Drop the knife, and you won't be shot, Marcus.," said Horatio with the barest of a whisper. It was a whisper promising pure pain. It sent a shivers down everyones spines.

"Now why would I do that, Mr. Caine? Right when I'm getting to the good part?," Marcus said tightening his grip on the blade, pressing it closer to the space between Ryan's 4th and 5th rib. The painful hiss that resonated from his throat, elicited an evil smirk from Marcus, and a primal growl from Horatio.

Then like a bad movie, it seemed to slow, as a loud crash of boxes was heard outside the door. With the distraction Marcus jammed the knife into Ryan's side and bolted for the back door. He was caught as soon as the door was flung open.

Horatio ran to Ryan as he fell over, hand clutching the knife. "Get the Medic!!!," Horatio said as he found the key to the chains and undid them. He pressed his hand to the wound as he pulled out the blade.

"Hang in there Ryan.," Horatio said as the paramedics pushed him out of the way to take care of his immediate injury. Horatio stared into space not even realizing Ryan was being wheeled to the ambulance until two hands were lain on his shoulders. One was Alexx , with this caring understanding look in her eyes. The second was Eric, a sea of emotions going across his face. The most predominate at the moment were relief, love, and contemplation.

"You with us H?"Eric asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Horatio said as they walked towards the Hummers to drive to the hospital.

**Miami-Dade Memorial**

The air was thick with tension as they waited for the doctor's to be done with Ryan. As the door in front of them opened they all stood looking at the doctor.

"How is he Doc?" Eric asked immediately.

The doctor looked at all of them **briefly**. "I can only tell his family." He said crudely.

"We are family and Power of Attorney. His 'parents' are somewhere around the world, unreachable, not that they care." Alexx said in a rush, the last part a low whispered afterthought.

The doctor had this incredulous look on his face. They could see the thought of 'I'm an Idiot' pass in front of his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Um, I'm so sorry about..."

Speed cut him off in mid sentence. "Cut the crap. Tell us what dat Bastard put him through. And so help _you _God, if ya go on a rant about how ya sorry and didn't know, when the pictures and info are staring ya in the face, mind ya, they wont find ya body. Are we clear?" Speed said, his New York nature and accent shining through.

The doctor instantly started to talk about Ryan's present condition. "He had ligature marks on his wrists, ankles and neck. He has finger shaped bruises on his neck as well. The finger shaped bruises continue on his arms, hips, and thighs. He has what look like whip marks across his entire back; thighs, butt, and curving slightly towards his front. Multiple cuts, burns, and bruises especially along the chest, legs, forearms, and hands. He has a few bruised, broken and fractured ribs, a shattered right knee, and a dislocated left shoulder. The knife nicked his lung, so we had to repair that. He has a bruised jaw and a split lip." The Doctor sighed and looked them all in the eyes. "Mr. Wolfe was raped multiple times with multiple objects. He was slightly mal-nourished, and extremely dehydrated. We have him on anti-biotics, saline, morphine, and giving him ice chips for the sore throat." The doctor finished saying. "Wait, did Mr. Wolfe have a tattoo of some sort on his lower back?"

"Yes, why?" Eric asked cautiously.

"Sorry to say it seems that your kidnapper took great care in cutting and burning him repeatedly in that area. Whatever the tattoo was, it's barely recognizable now." The doctor said sadly.

"SON.OF.A.BITCH!!," Eric hissed his fingernails digging bloody half-moon shapes into his palms.

Speed looking up at the ceiling seething asked, "Can we see him yet?" He was really tempted to drive to the station and beat the HELL outta Marcus, but Callie held fast to his arm. He imagined Alexx was doing the same to Horatio and Eric.

"Yes you can, one at a time though, he needs to rest.: The doctor said before leaving.

Speed and Callie went first despite the doctor's request. They had to get Alexx home and to get everything together for the boxes of evidence against Marcus Pietas. Alexx went in a little later and made Horatio and Eric promise to get sleep and to call when Ryan woke up.

"Horatio. Horatio?" Eric said. Horatio had been a silent vigil since they'd found Ryan. The only reaction he'd had was a twitch of the lip and a curl of the fingers when the doctor had mentioned all that had happened that hadn't been on the tapes. "Horatio? Come on we're going to watch over Ryan now. Nobody's going to get to him again." Eric said pulling Horatio towards Ryan's bed. Eric could feel that Horatio wasn't all there, and wouldn't be until he was sure Ryan was safe, really safe. "Horatio? Horatio look at me." Slightly unfocused sea blue met chocolate brown. "Ryan's ok now. We're here and were going to watch him and love him 'til the day we die. Do you hear me? We're going to make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Eric said clutching both Horatio's and Ryan's hands. Eric never stopped looking Horatio in the eyes.

It felt like an eternity before Horatio let out a breath and the slightly dazed look in his eyes disappeared and he said, "Yeah, I hear you Eric." He reassuringly squeezed Eric's hand before they both set about finding a comfortable way to watch over their younger lover.

Okay this may be the last chapter. My muse has decided to disappear again and I've only gotten 3 paragraphs into the 6th Chapter but I hope you like this!!!! Review and my muse may come back. HOPEFULLY!!!


	6. Authors Note

To all you loyal readers, I'd like to apologize for the delay but I want to say that the new chapter will be up in a few days at the least if everything goes as planned. My computer, moving, painting, and school have kept me busy so I hope you haven't been too bored. While I was getting rid of my writer's Block for future chapters and stories a little PWP bunny hit me and I was forced to write this. Hope you like it and here is the link to it. It's LJ so yeah. If you don't have one you might wanna get one. Remove the spaces cause it hates me!!

http://abbs-suicide.live journal 2735.html#cutid1 


	7. Save Me

**Disclaimer:** didn't we have this conversation?

**Rena:** -snoring-

**Alexx:** -whispers- Rena. Rena. Rena wake up the readers are here.

**Rena:** -wakes up abruptly wipes away slob- ewww sorry about that bunnies have run rampant

**Alexx:** Ok honey let's just intro this story and you go back to sleep.

**Rena:** -Huggs- Alexx thanks ma!!

**Alexx:** You're welcome darlin'

**Alexx&Rena:** Here's is the long anticipated and short ch.6 -instantly Rena is dead to the world-

**Ch. 6 Save me**

As Ryan slowly regained consciousness the smell of antiseptic and the feel of overly starched sheets ib his abused skin, brought back the memories of the day before. The remembrance of warmth and love, the sound of his salvation, in the form of the cocking of a gun and a deep baritone.

The feeling returned to all his limbs and he felt the comforting weights of a hand in his and a hand on his thigh. The subtle shift in movement and breathing woke them up. Horatio and Eric looked at each other then looked up at the slightly dulled and teary brown-green eyes of their lover.

"It's okay. You're safe now babe." Eric said as he and Horatio got up. Without really thinking about it, Eric reached out to stroke Ryan's hair, and with that it all hit Ryan hard. For a moment he had thought it was dream, like it had been so many times before. Small sobs wracked his fragile body and tears leaked out from his tightly closed eyes. Horatio and Eric carefully embraced their broken and distraught lover. As his battered body shook his breathing started to hitch as his lungs beat against his busted ribs, and he shook. Eric pulled away, pushing Ryan's chin up. "Ryan, babe, calm down, breathe. Breathe your ribs can't take that right now!!" As Eric tried to calm Ryan verbally, Horatio, tried to calm him physically. He rubbed Ryan's back carefully, like he did when he had nightmares and murmured nonsensical words of comfort. Eventually the double comfort calmed the hysterical man.

"It's okay you're safe. He's not here anymore. He can't hurt you anymore, we've got you." Eric said kissing his forehead.

"-sniffle-I...I thought...like before..but,.touch...real..it was-sniffle-dreams...-shuttered breath-..'m sorry." Ryan stuttered and moaned out.

"What have you got to be sorry for, love?"Horatio asked.

Ryan looked down at Eric's wrist which was now in his hand. He caressed it, hesitantly as if he didn't know if he should. Then they understood.

"Hey, hey. It's alright querido. It's fine. It's not your fault. Pietas was a sick twisted bastard, who's gonna get what he deserves in and out of prison." Eric said kissing Ryan on the forehead.

"Tattoo or no tattoo, we still love you, no matter what. Nothing will ever change that okay?" Horatio said before pulling Ryan into a deep, passionate, but tender kiss, only to release him from it so that Eric could do the same, reaffirming a bond that had been weakened.

"You thee in a bed and me without my camera." Calliegh said.

"That should teach you to always bring a camera or a phone." Ryan said some of his old teasing nature showing through even after all of that.

"Don't encourage her." H and Eric said.

"Aww well ya'll are no fun." She said smiling. "Well I just came here to drop off the good news. Pietas has no way of getting out of jail. His trial is set for a couple of months from now."

"That's good, I guess the sooner the better." Ryan said a bit apprehensively.

"Remember what we said, he'll get what he deserves." Horatio said.

Everyone turned to the door as 2 voices joined in on the conversation. "Or we could just kill him" Speed and Alexx said in unison.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLESH!! Tell me how you liked it!! 

P.S. CRD now you can't burn that Muffin holds out hand


End file.
